


Flavor In Your Ear

by mariann_tx



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Breach Of Protocol, F/F, F/M, Long Absence, Love, M/M, Reunion, Surera are PREGNANT, Unconditional Love, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariann_tx/pseuds/mariann_tx
Summary: After his suspension and surgery, Robert Sullivan leaves Seattleafter waking up alone in the recovery room. He's gone for eightweeks before returning.Chapter coming soon The Ripley's
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Clearing the Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a 'spinning-out' Andy Herrera tracks down her missing for  
> years Aunt Sandra, her husband Robert woke up alone after surgery  
> (performed at G/S, for his CRPS condition).
> 
> He refuses to see or speak with her for weeks afterward, and once he's  
> cleared to travel, he leaves Seattle without notifying her (air-lifted to a  
> Tacoma rehab facility...is he back for good?
> 
> perdoname  
> forgive me
> 
> Te perdono. Esto con tu familia es una verdadera pena  
> I forgive you/this with your family is a true shame
> 
> Castigame-punish me

This is becoming tedious. Since Sullivan's been gone, once or twice a week Ryan either visits the 19, or calls  
to make the case that now that Sullivan is gone, who knows when he'll return? He hasn't called, or texted (by her own  
admission), or answered her calls or texts-why should she while away her time for a man who doesn't want to be found  
and probably won't return? 

The first two weeks it was easy to turn him aside: _OF COURSE he'll return, they love each other...they made vows_  
of course he'll be back ...and then week six...at the home she and Robert share, she'd let Tanner in against her  
better judgement. Despondent over Sullivan's continued absence, tired of crying herself to sleep every night, his (Ryan's)  
spiel had started to make sense...and before she knew it, he had most of her blouse buttons undone before she stopped him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

"STOP! STOP IT! I keep my promises, Ryan. If you know anything at all about me, you know THAT. Robert is my husband. I  
married him because I love him deeply; I'm in love with him Ryan, and he's in love with me. It doesn't have to make sense to  
YOU, being in love often doesn't make sense; by all rights I should be in love with YOU, and I'm not...I tried to be, and wanted  
to be...once...that wasn't meant to be for us. But I'll be right here waiting when he returns. He left Seattle for more than one  
reason, the suspension being just one of those, and not the main one. He hasn't left ME, and even if he does I'll stalk him until  
he takes me back. I'm sorry if that hurts you; this isn't your first time hearing it-I tried to make it clear that day the little boy  
got hold of your pistol. Now; please leave. And in order for us to preserve our friendship, don't bring this subject up again."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jack Gibson had also approached her, the second week after her promotion to Station 19 Captain. "Just saying, Ands-you  
haven't heard from the guy, what, since he left without telling you? He's suspended by the department-does he even have  
a JOB? Maybe it's time to cut this guy lose, Andy."

Andy Herrera is tiring of this line of reasoning, and the variety of similar entreaties he's approached her with over the weeks.

"ENOUGH! You're treading really closely to the harassment policy, Gibson! I only mention this because you just refuse to quit,  
even after I've told you repeatedly that your inquiries and advice about my marriage is unwelcome." To soften her broad-side,  
she adopts a more conciliatory tone. "Jack, we're friends, and I'd love for us to keep being friends. That can't happen unless  
you understand that meddling in my marriage won't be tolerated-by either myself or Robert."

"OK. Got it. I'm gonna, um go and get the new guys hot on rolling the hoses."

"Good. Thanks"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

No response from Robert the entire day, and Andy gives in when Vic, Maya and Carina invite her to Joe's, intending to lift  
her spirits, NOT get her drunk or as 'wing-women'...at 1145 she cuts-short her girl's night out; she's nearly at the door  
when she runs into BRAD, (her 'two-fer' from Season 2, Episode 9), and they start chatting...

-0130am-

At the end of her melancholy drive that evening, Andy's brought up short by a black Mercedes SUV parked in her's and Robert's  
driveway with Washington State license THA BC. Her heart quickens, then starts pounding: ROBERT!!

She looks GOOD; of course she does...her hair a touch lighter, possibly from the sun? It has been unseasonably sunny  
in Seattle lately. Her face; her beautiful face is wan, and shows signs of sleep deprivation. The recent promotion, no doubt  
He owes Rip a sixer for all of the strings he's pulled to make that happen during his (Sullivan's) suspension.

"So I see. Is there a place for me? Or should I pack."

"I don't follow...you aren't still at the 19?", he asks.

"I'm talking about WITH YOU."

"With ME? It's been two months, almost three-maybe?..."

"I've been SO WORRIED..I don't want...to leave things as is. I'm so sorry, Mi Amor. I spun, and spun-I should have taken the  
sedative that Warren prescribed, when you suggested it. I should have seen someone; Dr. Diane. What you must thin of me-  
all alone after surgery. No wonder you left. I'm sorry-perdoname."

He smiles, and says, "¿Te perdono. Esto con tu familia es una verdadera pena, hmmm? Not my preference to leave things as  
before, either."

That's a yes? It seems like a yes."

"That depends...the guy from the bar?" He's watching her carefully.

( _He obviously either saw her or someone 'reported' her, so a lie or equivocation won't serve her_...

"I...I guess I'm asking for a _blanket_ 'forgive me'...the guy; I know him from..BEFORE; I was so distraught and  
lonely..._I, I almost resorted to the 'old Andy', the one who used alcohol and sex to remind myself that I'm alive. I won't lie  
to you-I almost went home with him..but he's NOT YOU. and I didn't do anything-I was following him, and suddenly I felt  
nauseous, ASHAMED and SLUTTY at what I was about to do, that I was even thinking of breaking my vows. I turned off  
and came HERE...HOME."

"That you even considered it"-

"Is proof of how desperate, and depressed....lost I was, how adrift with you not here. And how did you know about that-  
the bar?"

"Tanner."

"Than you know that he was here last week, that we came close to..."

"I don't want to know; the little that I know makes me nauseous."

"What...what are you saying, Bobby?"

"Suspension is over. I report to HQ in two days.

"Are you staying HERE, with ME?"

"This is my house-OUR house."

"Can we get back there Robert?", she asks, her voice hopeful, her expression pleading.

"Come on; let's go to bed."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

In the master bedroom, he glides behind her. His hands settle lightly upon her shoulders, slide down onto her lovely  
breasts, and she loves the feeling, the feeling she's CRAVED for two months; his touching, rubbing, handling of her body.  
Only HIS touch can ignite the furious flame beginning to spark within her; she's instantly aroused and he presses his erection  
into her big soft buttocks, and she mewls softly...his pinching of her nipples thru her blouse, she emits another involuntary  
moan. He raises his left hand, turning her head to one side so that more hungry kisses, full of tongue and gently pinching  
teeth...

Unbridled lust them both, and groping hands soon unfasten jeans and slide down baggy shorts; they kiss deeply, his  
hands go back to her breasts, groping them expertly through her blouse and bra-she guides him inside, gasping "I kinda  
HATE MYSELF for being the cause of being denied this for two months, I deserve to be punished...CASTIGAME!

He does...he pumps her HARD, ARDENTLY, FEVERISHLY...

  



	2. Not So Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina Deluca:
> 
>  _I'm a LESBIAN who very VERY RARELY has sex with men. I am_  
>  not bisexual _._

Deep, hungry kisses precede the ardent love making of the previous night-not exactly making love, not the whole  
time, at least: a good bit of it was RUTTING; STILL...

"I can tell you anything, right? Something has been on my mind, and I don't want mis-understandings,, or things left br />  
unsaid....before I begin; all I want is to clear the air. OK?"

"Stretching, Robert answers, "Go ahead."

"I have been intimately involved with more than two men during the same time frame before we met; after that I never  
slept with anyone at the time that you and I were involved. NEVER-I never wanted to. While you were gone, I have been 100%  
celibate and faithful, despite those two near misses that you know about. I swear to you that I didn't break my vows to you.  
You can trust me, always believe me."

"A man lacking trust wouldn't be here, do you think? Those two near misses weren't accidental, though-circumstance and  
timing were elements...eliminating those two elements are important, in my mind."

"Touche, and touche."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did I have to fall in love with a bisexual woman? It happens every time."

"Didn't you know that-that she is bisexual?"

"I DISCOVERED later; you see Dr Sheperd-a lesbian isn't conflicted and a bisexual IS...there is always the potential of what  
happened with...with her co-worker to occur again."

"Carina...you've never been tempted by Men since discovering that you are a lesbian?"

"I had an encounter with a...colleague at Grey Sloan. A few days; nothing since. I was with a different woman at that time;  
I suppose I could be considered a woman who cheated: _una donna adultera_ -is that hypocritical to hold  
Maya to task?"

"We're being honest?"

"One hundred percent."

That's the definition of hypocritical."

'You are _canceled_.

"That is not in the least a component of cancel culture."

"Don't you have a consult, Amelia? I am sure that you mentioned a consult earlier."

"Cancelled." The pixie-sh neurologist puts both sneakered feet up on Carian's comfortable couch, scratching carelessly under one breast.  
"I need to pump soon."

"Very soon?" the Italian asked hopefully.

"Earlier you said that you are NOT a bisexual...which confuses me, because I'm attracted to women, yet I've never acted on those impulses...  
though not for lack of trying...I'm in a loving relationship with a man I love, and I don't see myself ever giving up the penis, just don't see that  
see that happening. I "

'THERE-do you see?! I have had sex to completion with possibly one half dozen men in life, almost all in Italy, and none since your former  
husband...though to be fair, Italian men are much better lovers...at any rate, I do not feel the urge and certainly not if Maya and I resolve  
our differences."

"And that is definitely something that you want?"

"With all of my heart."

"How can I help?"


	3. Flavor and SPICE (Vicley-Style!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOT SEX Vicley style-MULTIPLE TIMES!  
> 

The first time Vic and Lucas RUT, the second time they SCREW...the third time is slower, more romantic but still hot...  
the type of sex people in love have...when their lips meet, it's brief and after it ends she pulled on his bottom lip with her  
teeth; his hiss of pleasure makes her grin: SCORE!

"I never ever want this to end", Vic gasped (even as little twitches and spasms continued to intermittently strike her  
core); her voice has a type of 'dreamy quality' to it.

Lifting herself just enough so that he can fit himself inside; a loud hiss (through clenched teeth) escaped the Chief  
when she takes all of him in at once. Victoria rotated her hips in a hula-ing motion-clamping and releasing...

Vic bounced on her man's hard dick: her hands on her thighs; chin down and back held straight; 

she concentrated on fucking me and bringing both of us to climax. My grunts and her moans grew louder and louder. 

"Oh fuck, I'm so close. Yes, yes, yes!" Hughes was almost in another state from the pleasure she felt. This was exactly what  
what she wanted, after the original two times: ending the trifecta with a long slow cum...once he increases the upward 'joust'  
of his hips, she compensates by going from knees to feet, so that her leverage isn't compromised...

"Fuuuuuuck!" Vic screeches and squirted as Ripley pumped in and out of her pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" he yelled, filling her to the brim.


	4. Friendsgiving 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "FRIENDSGIVING" basketball game, then dinner at the '19'  
> M for Language

A three days prior to 'Friendsgiving', Station 19 hosts a basketball game followed by Friendsgiving. The  
'sides' are hotly-contested from the start:

Ben: You guys have CHEIF SULLIVAN-he played at WSU!

Rigo: So did Chief Ripley!

Miller: Chief Sullivan is 6'4"!

Andy: The CHIEF is 6'2"-two stinking inches!

Vic: Don't talk about my husband!

Maya: Yeah-Don't talk about HER husband!

Ripley: Watch it, Bishop!

Maya: There's no rank here during off-shift basketball, Sir!

Carina: That is right!

Miranda: **DeLUCA**!

Sullivan: HEY! Don't talk about her husband, and let's get this fucking game goin'!

Travis hits a long three-pointer to start the game, followed by Miller muscling-in for a lay-up...Ripley's three-point shooting  
shooting keeps 'Team Riptide' close, however as the retired semi-pro play-by-play announcer stated: "Big Robert Sullivan of  
Team Silver Shadow is making a MEAL of Team Riptide's interior defense...they'll need to find an answer for him in the second  
half, with the score 44-38, Team Silver Shadow"...

The players from both sides mingle together freely, drinking water and sucking oranges. Andy strolls down to courtside with a  
kale smoothie for her Man. She mops his face and bald head and links an arm about his waist. Up on the second tier of the  
bleachers Ryan Tanner seethes when he sees this (Sully's teammate, Gibson manages to hide his consternation).

Ripley: Goddamn Miller-move your feet!

Miller: Huh?! Cheif-I saw you duck outta the way when your EX-TEAMMATE got into the lane!

Ripley: So what are you saying?

Vic: Yeah, what are you saying?

Ripley: What did y'all HEAR ME SAY?"

Sully: ALRIGHT, Miller! It's a fuckin' GAME- _FRIENDS_ giving, remember?

This prompts everyone to sheepishly bump fists and man-hug one another before the start of the second half.  
The 'line' is as follows:

Team Silver Shadow 44

Sullivan 12  
Montgomery 10  
Vasquez/Cutter 8  
Bishop 6

Team Riptide 38

Ripley 12  
Miller/Warren 9  
Travis 6  
Hughes-Ripley 2

'The second half tip controlled by Team Riptide...Lucas Ripley, Dean Miller, Ben Warren, Emmett  
Dixon and Carrie Cho on the floor in silver; Jack Gibson, Rigo Vasquez, Mark Jones, Nick Cutter  
and Mickie Brien for Team Silver Shadow-QUICK PASS TO A DARTING CARRIE CHO AND JUST THAT  
QUICKLY THE LEAD IS CUT TO 4!'

After Ripley misses a long three-point shot, Sullivan goes 'coast to coast' for a dunk, and needs an  
immediate time-out because of his leg...Mark Jones substitutes in for him...with 20 seconds on the  
clock (AND Team SS leading 66-64) 'Lucas Ripley from beyond waaaay downtown-RATTLES IT HOME!  
67-66 AND A TIME-OUT BY TEAM SILVER SHADOW WITH 9 SECOND LEFT IN THE GAME!'

Team Riptide end up winning the game by that score, and the 19 depart the facility to return to the station.  
The food is on the table and ready to serve by the time everyone showers and dresses in their 'civvies' and  
appetites are very sharp.

"You are really gonna have a baby with this guy?" Andy's on her way from the ladies' room when Ryan stops her  
in the hallway.

" _Dios MIO_!-this again? Ya basta hombre!" (Good God! Give it UP Man!)

She pushes past him, and he grabs her arm. "TANNER!", she hissed, warningly.

He releases her arm and follows her to the Beanery where the tables of food are. She's loading is loading a tray  
with two plates for herself and her husband when Ryan persists, standing to one side.

"Why can't you just admit you made a mistake and...and...just end this charade?!

"WHAT CHARADE? "She glances up, stiffening when she notices Sullivan on the catwalk-he wandered out to see  
what's keeping her, and he doesn't look happy he spots her with Tanner.

"Just GO, Tanner...Beto is gettng pissed, and I'm not supposed to get upset (her right hand automatically drops to  
her small bump.

In a very snarky and hurt tone, Tanner snaps "Well we don't _want that-for BETO_ to get pissed!"

Quick as a whip, Andy retorts "I agree that _YOU_ wouldn't want that!-I'm going-HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

Hughes, getting more iced tea for her and Lucas, witnessed the tail-end of the exchange and being VIC, sniggers  
sniggers and sings a few verses from the Nick Jonas Hit "Jealous" (in ear-shot of both Andy and Ryan, who is in the  
process of staking out:

'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And Sulli-van's **LOCKED IT DOWN **  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get JEALOUS!'****

****Travis laughs behind his hand. "** **

****  
** **

****_Rodney_  
**never** ** **


End file.
